El lado dulce de lo amargo
by Mysnagh
Summary: Reid es el jóven genio de el equipo de perfiladores de la UAC, el ha guardado un secreto por años conforme a"gustos,el amor de su vida es alguien a quien conoce muy bien,sí, esta persona es Hotch,apesar de estar enamorado de el, jamás pensó en que llamaría su atención, tanto como para que el empezara a interesarse por el,intentando ser dulce y amable con el para llamar su atención.
1. Confusión :3

**HotchxReid (A Criminal Minds Fanfiction) -Español-**

_**Notas:**__ Pues es una de mis parejas favoritas :) son tiernos juntos y pues bueno e_e tenía que hacerlo DD: no me resistí pero bueeee….Planeaba hacer esto una "Serie" pero todo depende de ustedes :3 si les gusta pues lo sigo y si no pues no O.o , emmm… Mejor empezemos con él Fic..._

Era de madrugada, todos dormían excepto los agentes especiales de la UAC , ya saben , ellos siempre cumpliendo con su labor.

Derek Morgan junto con JJ cabezeaban de tanto sueño que sentían, mientras que los otros tomaban café caliente para subir los ánimos.

-Ugh- dijo JJ recostándose en el sofá de la oficina -Son las 3:00 am… no se les ocurre mejor hora para mandar un caso? -

-Porque no comes un dulce?-Dijo Reid -Te ayudará a recuperar energías así como ..-

-Reid no es momento de remedios caseros-Dijo Morgan acercándose a la maquina cafetera.

-Pero no son remedios caseros es solo una….-

-Reid….-Volvió a decir Morgan hacia él genio -Basta ya…-

A lo que él joven genio solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a JJ.

-Él nombre de la víctima es Alice Smith -Dijo Aaron soltando un bostezo al finalizar esto -Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el jardín de su casa.

Hotch se acercó su café a su boca y antes de dar un sorbo dijo -Morgan,JJ y Rossi vayan a la escena del crimen,pero antes...descansen un poco, en la mañana iremos Reid y yo con los familiares- Al terminar esto todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-No dirán nada si no empezamos ya?-cuestionó Derek a Aaron

-Quién dirá algo…. si en este momento todos duermen?- a lo que Morgan solo soltó una risilla a la respuesta de Hotch.

-Descansen las horas que quedan,pero a más tardar los quiero a las 9:00 am-

Los miembros de él equipo solo asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina.

Todos fueron a los sillones desocupados, incluso a sus sillas de su mesa de trabajo,nadie desaprovecharía 6 horas de descanso.

Aaron se quedó prácticamente solo,analizando las fotos que habían tomado de él asesinato.

Había sido apuñalada en el cuello así como en el abdomen con un cuchillo pequeño de bolsillo,probablemente fué un asesinato de venganza o rechazo hacia algún interesado en ella, coincidía en los anteriores asesinatos con ese perfil,el ignoto debe estar en forma como para acorralarla e intimidarla, muestra señales de resistencia, por lo que probablemente ella se defendió tanto así como para lastimarlo,quizás dejar cicatrices en sus manos y brazos.

Pero...y si fué una mujer,masomenos con él mismo físico que ella?.Era obvio que debía trabajar en equipo,él solo no podía perfilar todo.

-No descansarás tu?-Una voz inocente proveniente de la puerta de entrada de su oficina le desconcentraron un poco, él solo alzó la mirada para poder ver a quien le llamaba.

-E-estoy analizando las fotos..pero ustedes descansen yo estaré bien-

Si….era Reid.

-No descansaré si tu no lo haces-Reid se sentó enfrente de él y se le quedó observando -Además este trabajo se hace en equipo….simplemente tu no podrás si lo haces solo- Reid hizo que Aaron dejara las fotos en su escritorio y asintiera con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Aaron y se aflojó un poco la corbata y se acomodó en su silla

-Nos veremos en 6 horas de acuerdo….descansa….-Aaron sonrió a él genio que solo le veia con unos dulces ojos inocentes color marrón.-Eres lindo…- Reid se sonrojó al oír esto.

-D-e qué hablas?- Dijo Spencer completamente sonrojado y con la mirada fija en los ojos de Hotch.

-No lo entenderías…-Le dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y lo acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla.-Ve y descansa, tendremos mucho trabajo al despertar…-

-P-pero…- Reid se acercó a él y le miró de cerca.

Aaron tomó la barbilla de él joven genio y la acercó a su rostro.

-Descansa…- Le dijo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Spencer salió de la oficina de Hotch, desconcertado, no sabía lo había pasado en realidad, "Eres lindo" en verdad le había dicho eso Hotch?, un poco confundido, y muy cansado, Reid fue a dormir, pero mas que nada a meditar lo que había pasado.

_Y que se me acaban las Ideas...les gustó? ^w^ Espero si D: si quieren el siguiente capítulo pues diganmelo *O* y dejen Reviews ;) Adiuuu_


	2. Sentimientos Reprimidos

**El lado dulce de lo amargo.-Capítulo 2- ^u^**

_**Notas:**__ Holi :3 Pues gracias por estar leyendo este Fanfic *O*Creo Que sí lo seguiré y bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y así :D :D :) y ya, comenzamos con él Fic._

Ya era de mañana, él caso debía empezar, después de todo era un asesino serial y él no apresurarse podría significar otro asesinato

-Está bien...Ya fué suficiente descanso, nos atrasaremos demasiado si no se apresuran- Dijo Hotch mientras iba a donde estaban los demás, aún dormidos.

-No piensan trabajar hoy?-Todos se levantaron despacio, aún cansados.

-el jet está esperando...Venga, levantense-

Reid aún no había despertado, se veía tan lindo e inocente cuando estaba dormido, o por lo menos eso pensaba Hotch.

-Él chico listo no ha despertado…-Dijo Morgan riéndose junto con JJ.

-Deberian despertarlo ya, se nos hace tarde-Contestó Dave mientras le veía curioso.

Todos se vieron y nadie se atrevía a despertar a él tierno de Reid quien dormía como si estuviera en un Hotel de lujo.

-Adelantense,enseguida iremos Reid y yo,esperen en él Jet, no den los detalles sin nosotros-

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron sus maletas y fueron a él Jet.

Hotch se acercó a donde estaba recostado Reid,Hotch miró hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha en busca de alguien que lo pudiera ver,pero no encontró a nadie, todos estaban ocupados, en sus oficinas,o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo junto a la máquina de café que estaba en el piso de arriba,al asegurarse de que no hubiera testigos, Hotch acercó sus labios a los de Reid y le dió un suave beso, un beso cálido, un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Spencer tardó en reaccionar,cuando despertó lo primero que vió fué la imagen de Hotch besándole,con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

En ese momento Spencer se sintió tranquilo, protegido,él recordó lo que una vez había sentido por Aaron,una sensación rara en el pecho cuando se acercaba,él sabía lo que era, sabía que estaba enamorado de él, pero, si llegara a hacer públicos sus sentimientos, ¿Lo seguirian apreciando, admirando,queriendo?, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que sentía sintió miedo, miedo a que alguien más lo supieran, miedo a ser rechazado por la sociedad,miedo a lo que dirían los demás de él equipo, también recordó que reprimió sus sentimientos, los escondió en un rinconcito de su corazón,pero ahora...ahora se sentía como en un sueño,era demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero para su suerte, así era, real.

Reid puso su mano sobre la nuca de Aaron, profundizando el beso, uniendolo más a él.

Aaron se separó de él, abrió los ojos y miró a Reid.

-Buenos días, chico lindo, se nos hace tarde por tu culpa- Dijo Hotch y le sonrió.

-P-perdón…-Tartamudeó Reid, sonrojado y sin verle a la cara.

-Tu maleta se la ha llevado Morgan, solo levántate y vámonos- Hotch le ayudó a levantarse y juntos fueron a él Jet, donde por cierto, todos les esperaban impacientes.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Aaron en un tono juguetón- ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?

_Pues ya no tengo ideas de nuevo D´: , Pero bueno, este es él 2do capítulo, espero les haya gustado,sé que estuvo cortito pero no quiero descuidar este fic demasiado, dejen Reviews y así :3 nos vemos en él próximo capítulo, Chau._


	3. Confesión

**El lado dulce de lo amargo –Capítulo 3-**

_**Notas: **__Holi, ya por fin el capítulo 3 Estoy tan emocionada, *O* enserio, creo que es el fic que más ha progresado (de los míos obviamente xD), y bueno, nada, aquí está el Capítulo cierto, se me ha olvidado agregar a dos personajes: García y Prentiss, pero ya encontraré la forma de integrarlas._

Reid y Hotch se sentaron a oír los detalles del caso, un caso muy interesante por cierto.

Hotch se la pasó viendo a Spencer todo el camino, contemplándole, el joven genio por su parte se pasó el viaje platicando con JJ sobre cosas "X".

Llegaron por fin a donde había ocurrido todo, todos se dirigieron a la estación de Policía, cada quien hacía lo que le tocaba.

-Aaron, ya tenemos claro el patrón, las víctimas son casi idénticas, la pregunta es, ¿cómo las encontró?- Dijo Dave.

-¿Serán victimas de oportunidad? ¿O ya habrá escogido a sus víctimas previamente?- Contestó Aaron –Tengo mis dudas todavía… ¿García ya averiguó que tienen en común las tres víctimas?

-Aún no, prometió llamarnos en 5 minutos- Dijo JJ entrando a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Spencer?- Preguntó Aaron, todos le miraron desconcertados.

¿Enserio Hotch le había dicho "Spencer" a Reid?

-Hmm…me parece que está con Morgan, en el piso de abajo-

-Iré con él, Si encuentran alguna otra conexión avísenme, estaré abajo-

Hotch fue rápidamente al piso inferior, a Hotch no le gustaba en lo absoluto estar "lejos" de Reid, en verdad sentía algo por él, sentía que se había enamorado de nuevo, en cuanto llegó frente a la puerta de cristal, lo vió, sentado frente a un escritorio, Reid también lo vió, cruzaron miradas, Reid se sonrojó y Hotch solo le sonrió.

Una vez estuvieron juntos, Hotch extendió sus brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo al joven genio que no hizo nada más que sonrojarse aún más y responder al abrazo.

-H-Hotch…-le dijo Reid.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le dijo Hotch quien lo alejó un poco de él, pero le siguió tomando de los hombros.

-¿P-por qué actúas así conmigo?-

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-

-Que... De repente…tú actúas diferente conmigo- -dijo Reid mientras le miraba fijamente –De la nada me besaste, de la nada me dijiste que "Era lindo"…yo, me siento un poco…confundido…-

-Yo…lo hago porque…porque me gustas, creí que ya lo habías entendido…-

-¿E-es enserio?- Preguntó Reid, con su voz dulce y tierna de siempre.

-Y-yo, he empezado a sentir cosas por ti que antes no sentía…Sonará raro, o sonará como quieras pero…creo…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Reid-

Spencer estaba en Shock, no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer, era como "su sueño vuelto realidad" , pero…él no estaba preparado para sobrellevar esto, para hacer que su sueño progresara, simplemente seguía sintiendo miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo, miedo, miedo….

-Yo…tengo que apurarme a mi trabajo- Dijo Reid y apartó a Hotch de su camino.

"¿Habré dicho algo malo?, Quizás no era el momento, ¿Qué hago ahora que ya lo he dicho? Pensé que después de hacer lo que hice ya lo habría entendido, ¿Se habrá molestado? ¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí?" era lo único que pasaba por su mente de Aaron quien solo le vió alejarse.

-¡Reid espera!-Hotch prácticamente corrió detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo –Lo siento…-

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué pides disculpas? –

-No lo sé, siento que te molestaste conmigo por decírtelo…-

-No me molesté, solo…solo es que no me lo esperaba…es todo.-

-Tenía que decirlo, sacarlo de mí, espero…espero lo entiendas…-

Spencer no se lo podía creer, "¿En verdad así luce Aaron Hotchner Sonrojado?" se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-Yo…Yo también siento "algo" por ti, pero…no, no está bien esto, no para los demás-

-¿Es más importante lo que digan los demás?-

-No digo que sea más importante…lo que intento decir es que, tengo miedo…no sé, no sé qué decir, siempre había soñado con que me dijeras algo así…pero ahora que lo has hecho, no sé qué hacer, ni que decir, no sé nada…-

-¡Oigan!- interrumpió Morgan quien entró a la habitación con prisa –García encontró algo, está en el teléfono allá arriba esperando.-

Los tres juntos subieron al piso superior.

-_Chicos, he encontrado las similitudes entre ellas…-_García continuó hablando, todos ponían atención, esos detalles eran los que podían resolver el caso, todos tomaban nota, menos Reid, quien tiene memoria perfecta, y una vez terminada la llamada con García se pusieron a perfilar al Ignoto.

_Bueno aquí acaba, gracias por esperar este capítulo :D , espero les haya gustado, dejen "Reviews" y así :D soy Mysnagh y nos vemos en otro capítulo, adiuuuu…_


	4. Respuesta

_**Notas:**__ Holi, no me maten D: ya me había tardado lo sé pero…pues se había descompuesto mi laptop __ pero ya aquí estamos, espero continúen leyendo los capítulos que faltan y pues, ustedes deciden en cuantos capítulos termina, ok?, entonces, continuemos con el Fic__._

Después de hacer suposiciones, estuvieron listos para dar el perfil, todos fueron a la sala de reuniones, menos Aaron y Spencer, Aaron detuvo a Spencer antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- Aaron lo miró a los ojos, se volvió a sonrojar, la "pena" que sentía antes de decírselo había desaparecido, "Yo también siento "algo" por ti…", esas palabras lo habían calmado un poco.

-Hotch…bueno…Aaron- cruzaron miradas -¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

-Un sí o un no-

-¿Qué pasará si digo que no?- Aaron guardó silencio y tragó saliva

-Bueno…yo…-

-Y además, ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que si? – el silencio se apoderó de los dos, lo único que se oía era su respiración, ambos se observaron, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar.

Aaron se acercó más al joven genio, acercó su rostro, pero antes de poder besarle alguien entró a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Dave sorprendido, mirándoles con sorpresa y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Los otros dos por su parte se quedaron petrificados, sin saber qué hacer, ambos palidecieron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, no se separaron ni un centímetro.

-¿Se puede saber…Que están haciendo?-

-Algo que no te incumbe-La voz de Hotch se hizo más grave y su mirada se tornó fría.

Reid se quedó mirando al suelo, totalmente sonrojado, sin saber qué hacer.

-Estamos esperándoles en la sala de reuniones, pensé que ya estábamos listos para dar el perfil….-

-Y lo estamos, ¿podrías darnos un momento?- Le miró fríamente, casi con odio, ya saben, la típica mirada de Hotch.

-Saben que si alguien llega a saber de esto se meterán en problemas…. ¿cierto?-

Hotch abrazó a Reid e hizo que este recargara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tienen 5 minutos para llegar a la sala-Rossi salió, algo sorprendido, pero no molesto, por alguna extraña razón, ya lo "sospechaba" , la forma en que Hotch miraba a Reid y Reid a Hotch era extraña, pero él sabía que se podrían meter en problemas.

Mientras tanto, Hotch se separó de Reid, le miró a los ojos, y se fue acercando lentamente de nuevo, esta vez cumplió su propósito, le dio un beso nuevamente, el joven genio acercó a Hotch aún más a él, ambos profundizaron el beso, una vez Aaron fue tomando confianza fue metiendo su lengua en la boca del otro, quien sólo le seguía.

Era un beso perfecto.

Ambos abrazados, juntos, tan juntos…

Hotch se apartó de él joven, más no se alejó demasiado, comenzó a besarle el cuello, suavemente, y muy despacio fue quitándole el saco.

-¡No espera!- gritó Spencer, un poco asustado de la acción tan repentina. –Estás yendo…- De pronto reaccionó lo que estaba diciendo "¿demasiado rápido? ¿Eso es lo que piensas decir? Acaso acabas decir que… ¿si?" Pensaba él.

-P-perdón- "¡Mierda! Lo he arruinado…"

-Será mejor que vayamos a dar el perfil…-

-¡Espera! , entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – dijo Aaron en un tono preocupado.

-Es un tenemos que hablar y meditarlo, créeme, son demasiados los riesgos que corremos- Dijo mientras se acomodaba su saco de nuevo y se acercaba a la puerta –La pregunta sería ¿Seremos capaces de evadir esos obstáculos?-

Aaron se quedó sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, solo le vió alejarse y le siguió.

Llegaron juntos a la sala de reuniones.

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos presentes, les pedimos que presten atención…-JJ comenzó a hablar, y como si fuera una obra de teatro previamente ensayada, cada quien dijo su parte sin interrupción de ningún otro.

Una vez informados todos los policías y cuerpos de apoyo, fueron en busca de alguien que encajara.

Hotch se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero Rossi le detuvo, lo llamó para hablar en privado, y así lo hicieron, fueron a apartarse de los demás.

Dave solo le miró por largo rato.

-¿Qué tienes que decir?- Dijo Rossi

-Es mi vida privada-

-Cuando llegué al equipo dijiste que todos se tenían confianza, que todos acostumbraban a compartir, ¿No es así?-

-Mi vida privada es muy aparte-

Rossi solo dio una pequeña risilla y dijo –Pero…aun así…no te llamé por "ese" asunto-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es sobre Emily-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Aaron.

-Regresó de su breve retiro de la UAC, está en camino hacia acá-

-Me parece bien, ¿Ya está informada sobre el caso?-

-Los detalles se los daremos en cuanto llegue…-Rossi lo miró con una mirada seria, casi igual a la mirada de Hotch, casi igual de fría. -¿Planean comentar algo con el equipo sobre lo de… Reid y tú?-

-Aún no lo sé….yo solo-

-¡Chicos! ¡Emily ha llegado! – anunció JJ quien recibió con gran felicidad a su amiga.

-Has llegado demasiado rápido- dijo Rossi quien le veía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que resulta que a varios metros sobre la tierra no hay semáforos- Todos rieron y le recibieron con gran alegría.

-Hablaremos después ¿Está bien? – le susurró Rossi a Hotch, este último solo asintió con la cabeza.

_**Notas:**__ :B espero les haya gustado __ ya estaba perdiendo como el "lacito" del fanfic, pero pues hice lo mejor que pude, y pues, mientras no se muera mi laptop de nuevo, aquí seguimos :D dejen Reviews y así :D adiuuu._


End file.
